1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to solar cells, and more particularly but not exclusively to solar cell structures, modules, fabrication, and field installation.
2. Description of the Background Art
Solar cells are well known devices for converting solar radiation to electrical energy. They may be fabricated on a semiconductor wafer using semiconductor processing technology. Generally speaking, a solar cell may be fabricated by forming p-type regions and n-type regions in a silicon substrate. Each adjacent p-type region and n-type region forms a p-n junction. Solar radiation impinging on the solar cell creates electrons and holes that migrate to the p-type and n-type regions, thereby creating voltage differentials across the p-n junctions. In a backside contact solar cell, the p-type and n-type regions are coupled to metal contacts on the backside of the solar cell to allow an external electrical circuit or device to be coupled to and be powered by the solar cell. Backside contact solar cells are also disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,053,083 and 4,927,770, which are both incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
Several solar cells may be connected together to form a solar cell array. The solar cell array may be packaged into a solar cell module, which includes protection layers to allow the solar cell array to withstand environmental conditions and be used in the field. If precautions are not taken, solar cells may become highly polarized in the field, causing reduced output power. Techniques for preventing harmful polarization of solar cells are disclosed herein.